With You My Family
by Daisy kyuu
Summary: Summary : Keluarga kecil yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan / Aku bangga menjadi bagian dari yamanaka / Terima kasih / persembahan untuk #FLORE Xtra Week


**Disclamaire : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre © Romance, Family, humor dikit xD**

 **Tema : Blooming Flowers on Canvas**

 **Warning! : OOC, Judul sama isi gk nyambung, summary apalagi, Typo(s) ,**

 **With You My Family**

 **#FLORE2015 Xtra Week**

Summary : Keluarga kecil yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan / Aku bangga menjadi bagian dari yamanaka / Terima kasih / persembahan untuk #FLORE2015 Xtra Week

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadaima, Kaa-chan!"

Seorang bocah ber-marga Yamanaka mencari sosok sang ibu. Yamanaka Inojin -nama bocah itu- melepaskan sepatu ninjanya, dirinya habis pulang dari akademi sekali lagi ia berteriak memanggil sang ibu yang diketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino seorang kunoichi cantik yang mirip seperti boneka barbie.

"Okaeri" ucap seorang pria yang sedang menuruni tangga. Pria? Yang karena orang yang baru saja berucap adalah ayahnya Sai. Mantan Anbu root ini menambahkan nama Yamanaka dibelakang namanya menjadi Yamanaka Sai.

"Ibumu pasti sedang sibuk didapur"ucapnya tidak lupa dengan senyum yang selalu terpasang diwajah tampannya. Inojin pun berlari menuju dapur. Tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya ibunya sedang sibuk memasak.

"Kaa-chan!" Serunya dari belakang.

"Kaa-chan sedang masak apa?"lanjutnya sambil memeluk pinggul sang ibu. Ino pun sedikit kaget untung saja ia sedang tidak memotong sesuatu. Berjongkok menjajarkan dirinya dengan anak semata wayang.

"Ibu sedang memasak makanan kesukaanmu, bagaimana harimu di akademi?" Tanyanya mengelus pucuk kepala sang anak.

"Baik, Shino-sensei memberi tugas yang bertema kan Keluarga"

 **Flasback on**

 _"Baiklah sebelum pelajaran berakhir, aku akan memberikan tugas pada kalian yang bertemakan keluarga. Berupa gambar foto ataupun yang lainnya. Kalian mengerti!"_

 _"Mengerti, sensei" teriak murid akademi. Mendengar balasan muridnya sensei pun berpamitan keluar._

 _"Akan kupaksa hokage itu untuk berfoto, dirinya yang asli bukan Bunshin yang selalu ia pakai" teriak bocah berambut kuning dengan dua garis dipipinya._

 _"Berfoto? Bagaimana caranya aku berfoto dengan keluargaku? Papa selalu pergi misi" gadis berkacamata memijit pelipisnya._

 _"Shikadai, apa yang mau kau tampilkan tentang keluargamu?"tanyaku pada teman sebangku yang berasal dari klan nara._

 _"Lebih baik aku tidur daripada mengurusi hal merepotkan" balasnya tangannya kembali meringkuk wajah kedua tangannya ia jadikan bantal._

 _"Kau sendiri chou-chou?"tanyaku lagi pada gadis yang sibuk dengan keripik kentangnya._

 _"Mungkin aku akan memberi tau keripik kesukaan ku dan keluarga ku atau makanan yang lezat" Dasar tukang makan yang dipikirannya hanya makanan saja._

 _"Kalau begitu aku juga akan foto bersama keluargaku" ucap seorang bocah laki-laki berambut biru sambil tersenyum membuat teman disekitarnya ber-Sweatdrop bersama?._

 **Flashback off**

"Jadi, Tou-chan apa aku boleh minta kertas kanvas?"

"Tentu, tunggu sebentar" balasnya mengambil barang keperluan anaknya. Ino -ibu muda- yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mematikkan kompor.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau gambar?" Ucap ayahnya yang datang membawa beberapa lembar kertas canvas juga peralatan lainnya yang pasti akan dibutuhkan anaknya.

"Itu masih dalam pikiran"ucapnya enteng mengambil selembar canvas yang sudah berada didepannya sekarang mengambil kuas juga cat air. Sai tersenyum mendengarnya. Kakinya berjalan menuju sang istri yang sudah terpaku pada tv yang ditonton dan merangkulnya mesra.

Tidak memperdulikan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bermesraan. Inojin fokus dengan tugas akademinya niatnya adalah menggambar sesuatu yang melekat dengan keluarganya.

Alih-alih mengangkat kuasnya. Tangannya dengan lihai bermain diatas kertas yang tidak kosong lagi. Gambar lingkaran sebagai simbol Clan kebanggaanya Yamanaka. Dirinya tersenyum puas apa yang dihasilkannya. Walaupun baru menggambar simbol Clan tapi sudah membuatnya tersenyum puas, bukan senyum palsu seperti ayahnya.

Hingga dibagian dimana ia ingin menggambar. Dia, Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan tapi masih ragu dengan memberi warna apa? Melirik kedua orang tuanya yang masih dalam posisi. Ibunya mendominasi warna ungu, Ayahnya pun mendominasi warna hitam.

Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Perpaduan antara ungu dengan hitam? Tidak menarik jadinya lalu. Jika hitam ditambah ungu tidak akan ada hasilnya. Bibir mungilnya meniup poni yang menjuntai kebawah seketika ide menghampirinya.

Hitam! Kuning! Dan Ungu.

Dominasi warna yang cocok, segera saja mengambil kuas yang sebelumnya terlepas dari genggamannya dan mulai menari, memperlihatkan seorang wanita rambut yang tergerai dengan bunga mahkota hinggap dikepalanya lalu seorang pria disampingnya ditengah seorang anak kecil yang memegang kedua tangan orang disampingnya.

Setelah melihat hasil karyanya. Langsung meninggalkan kertas kanvas di atas meja lipatnya, kakinya melangkah ketempat dua orang yang sedari tadi berada didepan tv. Dengan reaksi yang membuat kedua orang tuanya terkejut.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai?" Tanya ayahnya. Tangan inojin melingkar tangan kanan berada di leher ibunya, tangan kirinya ia juga lingkarkan ke leher ayahnya. Ntah kenapa membuat maniknya menjatuhkan kristal bening.

"Aku.. aku senang menjadi bagian dari keluarga Yamanaka ini" Ino juga Sai bingung dengan anak mereka. Kenapa dengan anak ini?

"Clan Yamanaka. Walau tidak sekuat Uzumaki, Tidak sepopuler Uchiha, Tidak se-jenius Nara. Tapi Yamanaka adalah clan yang penuh warna."

"Aku sayang sekali, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan" lanjutku dan memperat pelukannya. "Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis" tangan besar ayahnya mengelus punggung anaknya. Hangat.

"Aku juga Ino-chan, Sudah menjadikanku bagian dari Yamanaka" tadi anaknya yang menangis. Kini Ino juga mata birunya menumpahkan kristal bening dari manik birunya. "Huee.. aku juga ikut-ikutan menangis" ucapnya disela tangis.

"Aku juga berterima kasih pada kalian, aku mencintai kalian" lanjutnya senggukkan pun terdengar dari ibu muda itu.

Sai hanya tersenyum memeluk kedua pirang kedalam pelukannya. Hiks.

Suara apa tadi? Mereka sudah tidak menangis lagi, lalu yang tadi itu suara apa? Ino dan Inojin saling berpandangan hingga akhirnya ibu dan anak itu mendongakan kepalanya siapa yang barusan bersuara?

"He! Sai-kun Kau menangis!"

"Tou-chan, juga menangis!"

 **END**


End file.
